Dominance Issues
by Sharp and Pointy
Summary: It had become a sort of a tradition. It only got a little more tense.


Epilogue

It had always been like this. A habit was easy to start and old habits die hard. This was especially true when a rivalry was at hand. An old, well fueled rivalry that had started between two brave boys and continued between the now hormone ridden teenagers demonstrated this unusually well. Naturally, it had been pointless and time consuming to start, but now honor was at stake.

Really it had started innocently enough, their romance, as only enthusiastic school boys can do. Every line of excellence had been battled for and, Matt had excelled in music and popularity and Tai in maturity and scholastic affairs as it were, and as such they were forced to find another medium to fight for. Eventually, they somehow ended up kissing. It wasn't very pretty, to say the least and it was hardly romantic. They had convinced themselves that they had to come out on top and as such crushed their lips against one anothers in a way that would bruise, and fought to the very last to win. Naturally they both lost and as such decided they would have to continue until someone had won or admitted defeat. And so we come to a battle of wits and sensuality.

(Only chapter to story. . . . For now)

It was amazingly tranquil in the onsen. A small but homily feeling place, it was hosting a gathering between the old gang, happy to all be in the same place at once and laughing over old times. No one noticed the absence of their ever turbulent leaders, and to be quite honest no one really cared .

They were behind the mansion pressed the bamboo wall concealing the boys baths from the girls baths, and in between the kissing they were bickering about their favorite topic; whether Agumon or Gabumon was better.

"Mine's better! " whispered the honey blond boy long fingers buried deep in wiry, uncontrollable hair. Directing Tai's head up slightly he kissed his way from the left ear to a set of soft claimable lips. Slowly, gently kissing him, and tilting his head to come at a better angle for domination. Before he could take his prize, matt smirked and in a sultry move whispered two syllables,

"Nu uh"

Suddenly Matt found himself shoved back into the wall and kissed by his shorter adversary quickly and surely.

"Gabumon is a only a cute fluff ball"

Tai smiled a wry smile before continuing his torturous actions. He deemed the lips had had enough attention and moved down to happily molest the pale neck of his tall lover. He found a spot he liked just above the right shoulder and started to suck, and then lick and finally, bite. Matt moaned and fought to regain some small ounce of control.

"At least mine had fur. Agumon was nothing but a scale less lizard" and then Matt snagged Tai's wrist and elegantly threw him into a nearby spring. It took a matter of seconds for the now very angry (and yummily wet) brunette to emerge ready to draw blood and unable to form a single coherent thought.

"my, my, didn't anyone teach you to take your clothes off before getting in the bath? It'll all have to come off"

Before Tai could hit him with the badly aimed punch Matt was unbuttoning his shirt, kissing skin as it was unveiled. His shirt was easy and quickly followed by his pants. Slowly Matt reached up and tentatively dragged Tai's boxers down, kissing _'everything' _he could reach At this point the small boy didn't really care about winning, losing, pounding Matt into an oblivion, or having ruined his school uniform. All he knew was that Matt had entirely too much clothing on.

After tugging the blond up to try to get him to comprehend that he needed to stand up, Tai simply dropped down to Matt's current level and began undressing him very slowly. As clothing was removed Tai allowed his hands to explore the larger boys body, while swatting away any attempt of the same agonizingly scrumptious behavior in return. While his prey was in such a state, he had one thing he needed to correct.

Leaning into the taller boy and finding his sensitive ear causing the blond to moan, Tai gently nibbled on the edge, following it down to make one thing very clear "Agumon is not and will never be a lizard. He is a Tyrannosaurus mini"

Before any real response could be formed, a very loud, very feminine gasp was heard. As though a parent had walked in on them doing nasty, nasty things, the very naked, aroused boys tore apart and turned toward the direction of the noise. There stood Mimi wrapped in the complimentary bathrobe they had all received from the onsen hotel.

Matt recovered first and quickly said the first thing that popped into his head,

"This isn't what is looks like, I swear!"

By this time Mimi had also recovered, long enough to blush, bow, and fling herself out of the bathing area, pausing only to quickly exclaim "Gomen Nasai!"

By now Tai had also recovered and was blushing profusely. Quickly turning around he pushed Matt into the closest spring before turning and, wearing very little, marching to a place where he might find a towel. His search accompanied by his anger as he muttered under his breath things like "so embarrassing", "stupid nakedness" and especially "this is all HIS fault."

Honestly, who would think to check if this was the girls side or the boys? It looked the same from the inside.


End file.
